zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
Sun Shang Xiang
Ye He Na La Yu Xiang (葉赫那啦．宇香), more commonly known as Sun Shang Xiang (孫尚香), is a main character of K.O.3an Guo. She is the daughter of Ye Si Ti, the principal of Jiang Dong High School (江東高校), now known as Dong Wu Academy (東吳書院), and the younger sister of Sun Ce and Sun Quan. When Cao Cao and Guan Yu were captured under Dong Zhuo's orders, Cao Cao's father asked for her father's help. He passed on the responsibility to Shang Xiang because of her mischievous personality. After she succeeded her mission, she "transferred" to Dong Han Academy as their new student. Ah Xiang is the leader of her own team; Jing Xiang Tuan (勁香團). Sun Shang Xiang was originally a recurring guest character, but in the 2nd season, becomes a main character. Marriage Arrangement When Zhou Yu and Tai Shi Ci arrive to take her home, they reveal that she had agreed to marry Ru Nan High School's Yuan Shao. Turns out, she agreed to marry Yuan Shao when she was five years old, but she never meant it. She reluctantly returned to Jiang Dong, only to later be rescued by Xiu/Liu Bei and his team later. With a plan concocted from her brother and fellow student, she finally escapes her marriage arrangement with Yuan Shao. Return to Jiang Dong Ah Xiang's second older brother, Sun Quan pays her a visit, under her father's order to take her back to Jiang Dong. She agrees to this after some time of thinking. While staying in Jiang Dong, she is hardly allowed to go anywhere without supervision, for her father's fear to let her return to Dong Han Academy, and most likely Xiu/Liu Bei. Xiu/Liu Bei transports to Jiang Dong after he received a video from Gan Ning. She tries to return to Dong Han with him, but when Xiao Qiao arrives to information them of Yuan Shao taking Dong Han Academy's landmark, she and Xiu/Liu Bei convince Sun Quan to lend part of Jiang Dong's landmark to the remaining students of Dong Han Academy, allowing them to continue their education. Though Ah Xiang wants to go to school, she has been prohibited by her father from doing so. He even destroys his glasses, which she gave him as a present, to prove his seriousness and threatens to do the same to Xiu/Liu Bei if she disobeys. Later, she gets locked up in her room by Sun Quan's soldiers. She manages to fool the soldiers and sneak out to meet Xiu/Liu Bei and her friends. After finding out how the members of Jiang Dong have been treating them, she decides to depart to Youzhou as their "hostage" to help them maintain certain amount of power. After things were settled, Xiu went to Youzhou and brought her back to Jiang Dong to meet up with their friends and face her family's disagreements. True Origins In the 50th Round, Ah Xiang finds out that her parents originally come from the Iron Dimension, which makes her a denizen of the Iron Dimension as well. Before finding out about her true origins, Ah Xiang has had a deep connection to Xia Liu; who's a also denizen of the Iron Dimension. She became his apprentice at the age of two, and learned the skills of "Xiao Bing Qi Ning" (an ability to immobilize insects) and "U-Pod" (an ability to communicate through electronical devices). During her years of apprenticeship, she was taught in secret to harness the use of powers from the Iron Dimension and the existence of demons. As she grew up, she practiced a new skill using Xiao Bing Qi Ning as her source, thus creating "Da Bing Qi Ning" (an ability to immobilize demons and humans). Control In a short while, people fall victim to an unknown disease. When Ah Xiang encounters one of the infected ones, she senses demonic energy in them and realizes they were captured in a demonic realm before being sent back to their world with demonic energy still roaming in them. Her investgation leads to a shocking revelation when she finds out that her father has been using demons to kidnap people in exchange for their service. She attempts to stop him, but ends up getting kidnapped and falls under her father's control, with her demonic powers restored. During the final battle, Ye Si Ti summons her to kill her friends, but Xiu's love allows her to regain her senses shortly before being sent away by Xiao Qiao. One Month Later After her father's death, she moves to the Iron Dimension. In a one month flashforward, it is revealed that she has adjusted to her new life in the Iron Dimension and has enrolled school using the name "Ye He Na La Yu Xiang" (葉赫那啦．宇香). She is living happily with Xiu, a relationship that they never thought would last will now be forever. Aliases *Sun Shang Xiang (孫尚香) as her identity in the Silver Dimension *Da Sao (大嫂 / Big Sister-in-law) by the Five Tiger Generals *Xiao Xiang Xiang (小香香 / Little Xiang Xiang) by Xia Liu Relationships Friendships *'Xiao Qiao' (小喬) and [[Diao Chan|'Diao Chan']] (貂蟬) After Ah Xiang saved Guan Yu and Cao Cao from a definite death sentence, she formed a friendship with everyone close to them, including Xiao Qiao and Diao Chan. Their friendship could be considered as a sisterhood. *'Xia Liu' (夏流) Xia Liu is her master, who taught her to use "Xiao Bing Qi Ning" to capture insects without hurting them. He also taught the knowledge of demons, which she later finds useful in her aid against Dong Zhuo's evil powers. Because they are from different dimensions, she is kept in the dark about Xia Liu's true name and identity. *'Guan Yu' (關羽), Zhang Fei (張飛), Zhao Yun (趙雲), Ma Chao (馬超), and Huang Zhong (黃忠) The Five Tiger Generals treat her with respect. Since they think of her as an important friend, they would sacrifice their lives to protect her from harm and vice versa. After Ah Xiang and Xiu/Liu Bei became a couple, they began to call her "Da Sao" (大嫂 / Big Sister-in-law). *[[Da Qiao|'Da Qiao']] (大喬) Da Qiao and Ah Xiang have been friends since before they transferred to Dong Han Academy. Their friendship got slightly strained in two episodes when Xiu/Liu Bei treated Da Qiao with special care and attention, and later vice versa. After their misunderstanding was cleared, they became good friends again. *[[Cao Cao|'Cao Cao']] (曹操) They treat each other with respect. As both are intelligent people in their own respective ways, they often strategize to solve a problem or to take down Dong Zhuo. *'Feng Chu' (鳳雛) Feng Chu is a childhood friend of Ah Xiang's, who has had a crush on her since childhood, but she continuously shoves him off without hurting him too much. *'Zhuge Liang' (諸葛亮) Like her friends, she calls Zhuge Liang by the title "Mr. Zhuge" to as a way of respect to his "intelligence". Love Life *'Xiu / Liu Bei' (脩/劉備) They develop a close bond almost as soon as they first met. Eventually, their friendship grew into a relationship. Xiu tends to be very protective of her. Their love is so strong that everyone would have a tendency to protect it. Despite knowing that he has to leave the Silver Dimension someday, Xiu finds it hard to leave her side. In 29th Round , they come close to separating when the real Liu Bei returns to the Silver Dimension, which in turn removes Xiu's reason to stay in her world. They share an intensely tearful goodbye. She was unable to see him, but somehow she receives his pain and that frightens her to tears. When the real Liu Bei is found fatally injured, Xiu is allowed to stay in the Silver Dimension a while longer. Sometime later, Yuan Shao comes to Dong Han Academy, trying to convince Xiu that he is the rightful man for Ah Xiang, which they both strongly disagree. When her brother, Sun Quan, arrived, Ah Xiang was forced to return to Jiang Dong under her father's orders. (35th Round) ''Since then, she has had a hard time contacting Xiu. In the ''40th ''Round, Xiu arrives at Jiang Dong after receiving a threatening video message. This gave them the opportunity to see each other once more. When Yuan Shao officially bans Dong Han Academy, Ah Xiang helps Xiu lend Jiang Dong's Jingzhou Building to continue their spirit as Dong Han's students. Though they managed to lend Jiang Dong's landmark, Ah Xiang gets locked up in her room by her father, thus prevents the lovers from seeing each other. In the ''42nd Round, Ah Xiang sneaks out to meet Xiu before departing to Youzhou to secure her lover and their friends safety. In the 47th Round, Xiu participates in a contest for a marriage arrangement with Ah Xiang, only to lose the competition (only because he allowed Sun Quan to win in order to prevent their engagement from happening). That night, Xiu reveals his true identity to Ah Xiang after seeing how his secrecy causes her pain. However, she accepts it quickly and decides to help him preserve his secret. Despite finding out that she is really a denizen of the Iron Dimension in the 50th Round, she still has to deal with the troubles of her father. During the final combat, her father brainwashes her, causing her to attack her lover. But the strong bond of their love helps her regain her senses. After her father's evil plot ended, she moves to the Iron Dimension with Xiu. Specialty Powers Like many characters, she displays the ability of spellcasting and super-speed. Ah Xiang has a sixth sense to detect people close by when they direct their glances at her. ;U-Pod (U-Pod 術) Sun Shang Xiang has demonstrated the ability to communicate with people via electronic devices, such as MP3 players. When she eavesdropped on Zhang Fei's whisper to Xiu, Xiu sensed someone nearby using powers from the Iron Dimension, but did not know where it came from. In the ''16th round'', she uses U-Pod to manipulate a video camera. ;Da Bing Qi Ning (大兵氣凝) Sun Shang Xiang was taught by her master to use an ability called "Xiao Bing Qi Ning" when she was young. As she grew up, she developed a new skill out of it and named it "Da Bing Qi Ning". This power allows her to immobilize her opponents for three seconds, and at times teleport from one place to another using outside force for support. Demonic Powers Ah Xiang's demonic powers reawaken after she was captured by her father. She can use these powers to send out powerful energyballs to attack her opponent. In addition, she can attack everyone in range using her singing voice. It is uncertain what happened to her powers after she broke out of her father's control. Weapons Ah Xiang's primary weapon is a red arrow bow called "Scarlet Flame Fairy" (赤焰精靈). Her shooting abilities are comparable to Huang Zhong's, which is why they sometimes combine their arrows. In ''33rd Round'', Ah Xiang uses a set of fiery arrows called Scarlet Flame Arrows. Trivia *Ah Xiang is on good terms with Sun Ce, her oldest brother, but on the contrary with Sun Quan, her second brother. *Ah Xiang has great fear to ghosts. Category:K.O.3an Guo characters Category:Support characters Category:Power-users Category:Main characters Category:Females Category:Demonic Power-users